Swordswoman Excorcist
by Shadowchan14
Summary: Allen Walker had a younger twin sister! and she had just as rough a past as he did? but what will happen, after 15 years of not knowing they were related, when she comes to find her brother and become an Exorcist? Read to find out! KandaxOC
1. Another Walker

Hey Everyone this is my D.Grayman Fan Fic

I hope you like!

Just so you know I DON'T Own D.Grayman so don't rub it in TT - TT

* * *

Chapter one: Another Walker!

Flashback

_A small girl was sitting at the bedside of a young woman suffering from a disease that can kill._

_She was crying and the woman patted her on the head and said," Allena...I have to tell you something...your father died a few weeks ago...and he a son who...is your older twin brother...your brother was born with the same...arm as you but it was his left instead of your right...I'm sorry I kept it a secret for so long..."_

_"Mother please Don't Die!" the girl cried as more tears fell from her eyes of red and green._

_The woman just smiled as she closed her eyes and fell into a peacefull death._

_Allena moarned over her mother's grave and someone behind her said," Hello Good Evening"_

_Her head shot up and saw a strange looking man and he said," May I bring you dear mother back to you?"_

_She looked at him and said,"...you...you can bring her back to me?"_

_The man made a read skeleton appear behind her and she slowly walked towards it. The Man said," Yes You just have to call out the name of your loved one...and her sould shall come back" _

_She walked closer to the skeleton and she screamed as loud as she possiably could," MOTHER!!"_

_A Red beam of light shot down from the sky and hit the red skeleton and on the skeleton's forehead was writen 'Sakura'_

_Aleena smiled and walked forward as she said," Mother!"_

_The skeleton started to move and in a woman's voice said," Alle...na"_

_Aleena walked closer to her and smiled as she said," Mother!"_

_"How dare you...How Dare You Turn Me To An Akuma!!"_

_Allena stopped in her tracks and she then felt her mother cut her right eye up as she yelled," I curse you Allena!!"_

_Allena was thrown to the ground and her mother was going to kill her. Allena felt tears falling down her cheeks and soon she screamed," MOTHER!!"_

_Allena sat over the shattered remains of her Akuma Mother, crying._

_Allena remembered that her mother told her about this people who help people and destory Akuma...the Exorcists..._

_Allena stood up and screamed," MOTHER!! I PROMISE I'LL FIND MY BROTHER AND DESTORY ALL AKUMA!!"_

Flashback End

A Girl of 15 wearing a black hooded cloak the covered most of her body appeared at the gates of the Black Order base.

Her smirk could be seen from under her hood her eyes peering out from her hood and the only thing that could be seen bor her eye color, was her left was a dark green and her right was red and she said," I'm coming...Aniki"

She started to walk towards the gates her cloak dancing behind her legs, a piece of her short black hair flew into her face and lightly covered her right eye.

* * *

Hope you like

I will add more Promise!

Please Review and no flaming please!


	2. Swordsman meets Swordswoman

THE SECOND CHAPTER!!

YAYS!!

DISCLAIMER:

I don't own D.Grayman Or any of the Characters( please don't rub it in TTTT )

I Do Own Allena Walker

and I realized recently that I missed spelled her name and I apologize!

KEY:

"Text"-Speech

'_text_'-Thoughts

"**Text**"-song lyrics

And Thank you for reading this Fan fic

If you don't like OCs or this anime: DON'T READ!!

Please Review But Be nice please! Helpful Reviews only!

NO FLAMES!!

NOW ON TO THE FAN FICTION I WROTE!!

and I think no one will read!!

* * *

Chapter two: Swordsman meets Swordswoman

Allena kept her hood over her head and she looked at the Gatekeeper at the gates of the building. It said it was going to scan her and she just let it scan her without another movement.

The Gatekeeper saw that she had the mark of a Akuma and shouted," OUT!! AKUMA! SPY ALERT! SPY ALERT!"

Allena glared at the Gatekeeper then a boy with long navy blue hair and gray eyes appeared with a long blade. She looked at the boy and found herself blushing softly but she quickly drew her sword.

She quickly blocked against his blade and she hear him say with an icy tone," You've got alot of guts to come here alone..."

"you got guts to pick a fight with me!" Allena said back pushing him backwards.

He smirked at her as he slid on the ground. Before he could attack again, a boy appeared. The other boy was a few inches shorter then swordsman and he had silver hair and pale brownish eyes. He said," Kanda...I think he wants to join!"

"that's right...I am Allen...Minamouto..."

Allena stared at the other boy and he said," I'm Allen Walker"

Allena bowed to her brother and asked," who are you?" She looked at the navy haired boy

"He's Kanda" Allen said pointing to him smiling a bit

Kanda just 'humphed' and said," Shut up bean sprout"

"Bean Sprout?" Allena said as Allen grew angrier at the name.

Allena sweatdropped at his anger and asked," May I see a Mr. Komui Lee?"

"Oh yes follow me...Allen" Allen said to Allena leading her inside

Allena walked past Kanda, with one gaze from him, she found herself blushing more and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest

Allen smiled at her and said," So did you climb all the way up here?"

Allena just nodded and kept walking behind him being careful not to show him her face.

Allen looked at her and then said," Here we are"

Allena looked up and looked at Allen and bowed as she walked inside

Allena then saw a man sleeping on a desk and papers scattered everywhere with old books piled everywhere. She sweatdropped at him and she said," Mr.Komui Lee? Mr.Komui Lee!"

Allen walked in and sighed at him. "Sorry but This is the only way to wake him up..."

He walked to him and said next to Komui," Komui, Lenalee is getting married to Kanda"

Soon He Shouted," WHAT!!"

"Just kidding" Allen said smiled making Allena sweatdrop

Komui fell back down in his chair and then asked," Who is this?"

"I am Allen Minamouto Mr.Komui Lee sir I'd like to join the Dark Order" She bowed to him not making eye contact.

"Polite just like Allen..." Allena looked up at him and she started to stand up properly as he walked towards her. He lead her out of the room.

* * *

_After the medical check-up and meeting _(Me: I forget the name of the person that holds the Innocence sorry)

Allena was walking around looking for her new room and she was completely lost. She just sighed as she walked around hopelessly lost.

Allena kept walking and soon she found her room in her mind she was smiling with relief. She walked inside and it was small but nice. It had navy walls and the bed had white and navy sheets. There was a small desk at the end on the bed made of a beautiful wood.

Allena smiled as she plopped in her bed and thought,'_I did It are you proud of me...mother?_"

Allena smiled more as she softly started to sing to herself," **Fureta yubi sameta KIZUNA ni Kuzure yuku kokoro no sukima Samayou KARADA wow.. KATACHI naku yami e to kieru Iro aseta omoi wa tooku Sagasu no wa jinki rao**"

She continued to sing and her voice was beautiful. Her Angelic Voice could tame any type of threat that comes her way. As she sang she didn't know that someone walked by her room and heard her voice. The Person was Mr. Cold-heart-swordsman Yuu Kanda!

"**Mirai o tooku ni kazashiteru..." Kirameita sekai tooi kiwaku wa Miageta sora yume o yobi okosu Hateshinai yaro ni deau keshiki wa Sugita hibi no kotae mo miezu Konna ni mo tooku hanareteite mo Terasu hikari KIMI ni tadori tsuku Kiseki wa kanau hazu**"

Kanda leaned on the wall right next to her door and listened to her. He Thought ,'_I wonder who that is...I gotta admit that voice is good'_ soon he heard a faint snoring and figured she fell asleep.

In her room she did fall asleep and she was smiling softly thinking about her first day as an Official Exorcist and a certain Navy-haired Swordsman.

* * *

That's it for the second chapter!

Song(s) used: Brightdown by Nami Tamaki D.Grayman 2nd Opening

Please Review!

If A Lot Of Reviews; I'll Continue!!

So Please Review and remember No Flames Please!


	3. First Mission First encounters

SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!

I've been busy and haven't been able to post!!

Kanda: It's About Damn Time

Me: PLEASE Forgive me!!hugs Kanda

Kanda: LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!!

Me: No way Yu-kun!

Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT!!

Allen: Aaanyway...Shadowchan14 doesn't own D.Grayman or any of the characters just Allena and the story

* * *

Chapter three: First Mission, First encounters

_"Allena-chan...Allena-chan..."_ A Voice woke her up the next morning and once she opened her eyes she saw a figure above her. She shut her eyes again and when she opened them no one was there.

She sat up fast and she looked around her room really confused. She sighed softly and she got dressed. Allena once dressed in a loose white collared shirt and navy dress pants, with black gloves, she walked to the window of her room. She leaned on the wall looking out the window and she sighed softly looking out the window, slightly enjoying the silance of her new room. She remembered something and went to her small bag of clothes then started to look through it.

"I hope it's still here" she said smiling softly as looked through her clothes and finally found what she wanted.

"I found It!" She smiled as she pulled out a small Silver Locket that was shaped into a heart. on the Front of the heart locket was words in beautiful gold," The Walkers"

She opened it and it had a picture of her when she was younger with her her mother, Sakura Walker. Also the weird thing about this picture was that it was burned slightly and at the one side it had alot scorch marks

Sakura was a beautiful woman, with long black hair with slight red tints at the ends of her hair and her eyes were crystal blue orbs that always shown happiness and caring.

Allena loved her mother very very much and she knew that her mother loved her, Allen, and Mana, Her father.

Allena softly kissed the picture, smiled at the picture and unhooked it then placed it around her neck where it fit perfectly on her. Allena smiled as she held the pendent in her hands warming it.

"Ok time for breakfast!" Allena smiled and she walked to the cafeteria. She was a bit nervous when she saw all the boys that were there she was starting to think that no girls were in this Organization. She silently walked in trying not to draw attention to herself. She walked towards a window near by that she saw a guy get food from and she shyly walked to it.

Allena walked in front of the window and saw a man making food. She looked at him once he saw her and he said," Oh A new Member! It's Cute Young Boy Too!"

Allena blushed softly at him calling her 'cute' and bowed and said," I'm Al Minamouto"

He smiled as he asked what she wanted and she said," Um How about 20 helpings taiyaki with big bowl of ramen and a cup of warm green tea"

He looked at her and said," Are you going to eat all that?"

Allena nodded at him, he sighed and in a few minutes she was given a tray with plate of taiyaki, a big bowl of ramen and cup of steaming green tea. Allena smiled and said," Thank you very much"

Allena took the tray and walked of to a table, if she could find a seat that was open. She groaned softly and soon found a seat...next to the boy that almost killed her yesterday, Yu Kanda. She groaned but continued to walk towards him and once at his side, being shy around boys, asked silently," Um Excuse me..."

Kanda placed his chopsticks down on the tray and looked at her. Allena felt her face heat up but she kept her blush from being visible. He asked in his regular cold manner," What do you want?"

Allena looked at him and said," Um-uh...I was wondering since everywhere else it's full...may I sit here, if this sit is open"

Kanda stared at her and said turned from her to eat more," Go ahead if you'd like"

Allena smiled at him, sat down next to him and started to eat with chopsticks like Kanda. Kanda gazed over her and just looked back at his meal. Allena saw him looking at her and blushed softly, then finished and stood up. She bowed to Kanda and said," Thank you for letting me sit here"

Kanda just nodded slightly and Allena walked away, back to her room. As she walked back to her room, she ran into a girl that had two ponytails of blackish green hair and she said to her," Are you Al Minamouto?"

Allena nodded and the girl said," I'm Lenalee I'm pleased to meet you and I have a mission for you"

"Really? Cool!!" Allena smiled as she walked to Lenalee.

Lenalee walked with her and she whispered to her," and I know that your real name is Allena... and Don't worry I'll keep it a secret from everyone"

Allena's eyes widened and asked," what gave it away?"

"My brother's the supervisor and is he is head of medical support and he can't keep a secret from me"

Allena blushed softly and looked down as they walked to the supervisor's office to get her mission. Allena walked in with Lenalee and she soon saw Kanda again, leaned on the wall, Allen, sitting crossed legged on the sofa and across from Allen was a boy that looked around Kanda's age. He had red spiky hair, a strange looking headband on that covered his right eye. His left eye was green and he was wearing the same thing that Kanda was wearing. which was the official clothes of the Black Order Exorcists.

Allena bowed to them and Komui gave her a small file folder with some papers in it. Komui said," You Allen and Lavi are going to village a few hours away."

Allena nodded and placed the folder under her arm then walked out with Lavi and Allen following her. She sighed softly as she was given a uniform that matched Allen's and Lavi's. They went to the waterway and Allena tapped her foot slightly impatiently with anxiety tensing her muscles.

Allen saw her impatience and sighed softly as they got the end of the waterway. They got on a train and Allena kept quiet with Lavi and Allen staring at her. She glared at them and said with enough ice in her voice to freeze blood," What is it?"

Lavi jumped a bit and moved a bit away then said," N-nothing"

"Good"

Allen sweatdropped at her and said," Your like another Kanda..."

Allena sighed softly then looked out the window to pass the time.


End file.
